Bringing him home
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: What I think could happen with Lucas coming back in season 9.
1. Lucas

**So I thought I would jump on the bandwagon of what I think could happen in season nine. This is a three part POV from Lucas, Nathan and Haley, All mistakes are mine as my beta reader is an evil Caskett fan and won't beta anything One Tree Hill which is probably way its taken me so long to post anything One Tree Hill. Gracie if you are going to read this I will make you a Naley fan and addicted to One Tree Hill then I might follow you on tumblr again. **

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucas-<strong>

It had been four years since I had seen anyone from Tree Hill the place in which I had been born, grown up, met my best friend, fought with my brother, fell in love with my wife then out of it only to fall for her best friend. That was only the cliff notes version. I didn't include that my father killed my uncle, that my best friend became my sister in law, or that Brooke Davis created a clothing label called Clothes Over Bro's after we yet again broke up. A lot of memories were tied to Tree Hill good and bad but I hadn't been back in four years. Peyton, our daughter Sawyer and I left not long after Sawyer was born. Sure being Haley's best friend as well as her brother in law kept us in the loop not to mention my talented sister was partner at Red Bedroom the record label my wife had started when she moved back to Tree Hill after college well for her trying to work in the music industry in LA.

Finding out over Skype that Haley was pregnant again wasn't the same as having her walk into my childhood home with this I know something you don't smirk on her face, or have her walk into my bedroom and sit down on my bed till I asked her what was going on. I would have loved to have been there to see the look on my nephew's face when he found out he was going to be a big brother. I know Hales and Nate too well they are the King and Queen of the understated I could just see them mentioning it casually and Jamie's jaw dropping before saying he couldn't wait for a little brother. He would have been 8 at the time so yeah a brother would have all that was on his mind.

Then there was Brooke Davis, well Brooke Davis-Baker now as she had married Julian, Peyton was so crushed when she couldn't go to the wedding and when we got the photos from both Brooke and Haley she had cried for days at how beautiful her two best friends looked. How Haley was glowing and looked stunning even at 7 months pregnant and how Jamie looked so grown up in his tux. We had left not only the state and country but the hemisphere we lived half a world away in New Zealand. So little did I expect that four years later I would be making the trip to Tree Hill.

It all started with a Skype call I got from my nephew one night. I had been sitting at my desk in my study trying to come up with my next book, I must admit I wasn't trying very hard, when a Skype call came up on my screen from .Scott checking the time on the clock beside me that kept the time back in Tree Hill I noticed it was well after midnight. Accepting the call my screen was soon filled with the face of my nine year old nephew. He wore an old basketball jersey of his dads and his hair was ruffled like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Kiddo I love you but it's well past your bed time your mother will kill me if she knows you're up this late" I had said smirking I could see the crack of his bedroom door behind him. Haley would fly down here and kill me if she knew he was up this late.

"I know, Uncle Lucas I just- I really" Jamie got me worried when he didn't finish what he was saying and took a sharp intake of breath turning to look behind him. I could see Haley pass his bedroom door as Jamie bit his lip. When she had gone he turned back around.

"Call her please Uncle Lucas, just call her. The sooner the better, I love you and Aunt Peyton I have to go now or she'll come in here after checking on Lydia and kill me just call her" he said and as quickly as he had appeared he was gone. Scratching my head I wondered what he was going on about. Knowing Haley would kill me for it later I couldn't shake the bad feeling Jamie had given me. I picked up the phone beside me and dialled the Scott house in Tree Hill. When Haley answered I knew straight away something was wrong. She didn't get up me for calling that late all she said was hello. When I asked her what was going on she lied to me said nothing that Lydia was having trouble sleeping that was all. As much as I didn't want to I dumped my nephew right in it.  
>Saying that if that was all then why the hell had my nine year old nephew Skyped me this late when he was meant to be in bed asleep. That's when Haley had broken down and told me what happened. That Nathan was missing and had been for almost three weeks now. When I asked her why she hadn't called me she said that with us being half a world away there was nothing we could do. It was then that I decided she needed me there, standing up I pulled out my wallet and my credit card. I was typing away booking a flight to Tree Hill as I listened to my little sister sob about how the last time she had seen Nathan they had been arguing. She wouldn't tell me what about but she said that when he left he had walked through the airport security without so much as a word.<p>

I knew then it wasn't a normal fight, Nathan and Haley are the most sickeningly loved up married couple you will ever come across they have been married for a decade and if you didn't know that you would think they were newlyweds with how much PDA those two do. Always holding hands, always kissing each other seriously it was sickening how much my little brother and best friend loved each other, they made the rest of us look bad. So for Nathan to not do anything it was bad, I listened with my heart breaking as I heard Haley crying saying she was trying to be strong for Jamie and Lydia but she didn't know how much more she could take. I told her to stay strong and I would be there soon. Normally she would have argued this time she didn't. Hanging up on her dam near killed me but not as much as it killed me to tell Peyton that I was leaving and why. But as usual my wife shocked me and said to make sure that Naley was fine or I'd be sleeping on the couch at my mother's place. I gave her a kiss before I headed off.

That was a week ago, now I sat here in an unmarked car, in a very dark alley somewhere in the state of North Carolina where I wasn't sure. All I knew was that whoever had my brother was in the warehouse across the road and had no idea what was coming for them least of all who. I might have been sitting here with police ready to get my little brother back to his family but I knew somewhere in this darkness hid my father. There were many things wrong with Dan Scott. But if there was one thing that was honourable and probably the only reason he was in Jamie and Lydia's lives was that he loved his family and he would do anything for them. Sure he had screwed Nathan and I over thousands of times but I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't of saved me way back when I was 16 and in a car accident. He'd been ready to take the fall for Nathan when they thought Nathan had killed Dante for running Haley over when we were 17, and he had saved Jamie from his crazy Nanny who kidnapped him from my wedding that never happened. Dan loved all of us in his strange and weird way that Nathan and I had never once figured out.

For once in my life I was actually hopping Dan found these guys first. For it was no secret Dan Scott had murdered two people. One was my Uncle Keith Nathan nor I had ever forgiven him for that, the other was Carrie the crazy Nanny who had kidnapped him in order to try and kill Haley and steal Jamie. That had put Nathan in a tight spot one he didn't know what do with. Dan had saved Jamie twice but those two things couldn't undo the life time of pain he had caused and I guess if he saved Nathan tonight my brother would be right back there again. Sighing I looked at the guy beside me who gave me a tight smile.

"As soon as we find out if your brother is there we'll get him out ok" I nodded knowing that I was just lucky they let me come. Looking out the window I waited, I was tired, I was hungry and all I wanted was to see my girls again. But Nathan needed me, Haley needed me, and my niece and nephew needed me so there I sat waiting.


	2. Nathan

** Hey Hey, it's me again, with a few shout out's first. **  
><strong><em>OTHLeytonfan<em>- I really didn't add Peyton that much into this story, but I do have others in the works that will have more of her and I'm sure Sawyer as well. They are mentioned one more time though.  
><strong>  
><strong><em>Biddy42<em>9- I know she's a pain :P but what are you gonna do? I might take you up on the beta offer later with some of my longer stories.  
><strong>  
><strong>And thanks to the 7 of you who alerted this story I really wasn't sure if anyone would read it but thank you, I send you all virtual cookies.<strong>**This is a really short one basically Nathan's point of view, it's not as long as Lucas but it is what my muse came up with. As always any and all reviews are welcome, however keep in mind that any flames that come my way I will take the micky out of you on my fandom tumblr! **

* * *

><p><strong>-Nathan-<strong>

I sat in the corner of a dank, dark and musty room. My jaw was throbbing yet again I knew it was only a matter of time before they came back in again. I closed my eyes for a minute and imagined I was back home. That I was sitting by the pool with Haley, her head resting on my shoulder as she dozed under the brilliant night sky. God I loved her, she could have done so much better than me yet she chose me and I thanked god everyday that I was the lucky guy that got to call her his wife. Rubbing my left hand against my throbbing jaw I wondered what time it was, what day it was and just how long I had been here. God Haley would be worried sick, I hated when she worried I hated when she was hurt. And that's how we- well I had left things. Hitting my head on the wall behind me knew it was stupid to get on that flight still mad at her, she had let my dad say with us for Jamie, Jamie loved him and neither Haley or I liked it very much but he did. Hales would do anything to see Jamie happy she had and would give anything for our son, and the same could be said for our daughter.

"You're an idiot Scott" I muttered to myself. I froze as I heard a noise coming from outside the room I had been kept in since well since they threw me in here however many days ago. People were shouting but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I would have gotten up and gone over to the door if I had the strength to but my legs always gave out on me, always feeling like jelly but that was probably from not eating for goodness knows how long. The noise outside the windowless room I was in got louder and I wondered what was going on. The door opened suddenly allowing more light in then I had seen in a while and it hurt my eyes. Closing them I turned away keeping my head down. My jaw was already killing me so they could go after some other part of my body today.

"I found him, get him in here. Mr Scott I am with the police your brother will be here in a minute" I looked towards the door in time to see Lucas rush in.

"Nate, god what happened to you?" he asked I shrugged I really didn't know I had walked out of the airport and ended up here.

"I don' know," I said Luke nodded and went to help me up but my legs buckled. It took both Luke and the police officer to get me out of that room.

"How long?" I asked Lucas bit his lip as he helped place me on the stretcher I could tell he didn't want to tell me but I wanted to know.

"How long Luke? You tell me or Hales will" I said taking a deep breath Lucas got into the ambulance with me before taking my hand.

"Three weeks Nate" shit! Haley must have been worried sick, and Jamie oh god he wasn't little anymore he'd know something was wrong he was Haley's son after all he might have my looks and he might like sports like me as well but he had her brains he was tutor kid as Brooke had come to call him recently. My only saving grace was my baby girl was too young to know what was going on. Resting back I let out a sigh I was going home.


	3. Haley

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you all hanging. This is the last chapter I swear but I do have another story I just started. Coming Home check it out it's totally AU and has thus far been so fun to write, so I hope you will enjoy it. The prologue isn't that long but the chapters will get longer. Ok this is the last part for this story. :P Loz xoxo**

-Haley-  
>Lucas had called me from the road they had him, he was alive my Nathan was alive a little dehydrated and weak but alive all the same. The first thing I had done was drop Lydia off with Brooke. Jamie was out with Quinn for the day both of them wanting to forget what was going on just for one day. I loved my big sister I did and I loved Jamie, I could have killed him for being up that late but he is just like his father and I know he remembers what I was like when my mother died, he wanted to help make my pain that I had been trying so hard to hide from him go away. Lucas had turned up a week ago; I had opened the front door to go out to get something from my car when I saw him there. All he did was wrap his arms around me and I started crying. I didn't realize how much I had missed him till I saw him.<br>This person I had seen every day since I was nine years old, even when we were fighting I would still see him. But at that time it had been four years since I had seen my best friend, and three weeks since I had heard anything from Nathan. Lucas had been the person I needed the most and it took a midnight call from my nine year old son to wake me up to that fact.

I was now driving the five or so hours to the hospital my husband was in all I wanted to do was to see him again to tell him I was stupid for not talking to him about letting Dan say with us I just- I just wanted to feel his arms around me again. Blinking back tears I thought of Jamie and Lydia as I drove, my babies and even though Jamie had told me that he wasn't a baby anymore that he was nine and that Lydia was the baby he would always be my baby. My beautiful, thoughtful, caring baby boy who had seen too much death too much hate and too must despair in his young life but was still the apple of my eye. God I remembered the day I thought I had lost him after Dante had hit me with the car. My injuries were enough but to have lost my baby boy I couldn't have lived through that. Thankfully I didn't have to my Jimmy Jam had been fine.

Looking up I took the exit I needed and realized somehow through all my musings I had made it to the hospital. I parked the car and got out grabbing my handbag and locking the car before I headed inside. Walking up to the desk clerk in the ER my breath was shaking Nathan was alive but in what shape was he in? God going go the morgue had dam near killed me Jamie and Lydia had spent the night at Brooke's with Julian and the twins while my best friend had sat beside me all night while I cried.

"My husband was bought in a while go, Nathan Scott" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. The woman looked up and handed me some forms they were admittance forms.

"Fill these out and take a seat, the doctor will call you when it's your turn" she said in a bored tone that at the moment wasn't going to sit with me and my frayed nerves.

"Listen to me for a minute will you get your head out of that dam magazine and tell me where my husband is. Nathan Royal Scott was bought in here by ambulance a few hours ago. I do not need to see a doctor nor do I want to see one I want to see my husband and if you don't tell me where I can find him you will be needing a doctor got me?" I asked the woman in front of me said nothing just pointed to the form and told me to sit down I was about to bitch slap her when I saw Lucas.

"Luke!" when he turned around and saw me he ran over.

"He's fine Hales, come on I'll take you to him" he said pulling me gently away knowing my tendency to slap people who pissed me off. We walked through the ER to a room and when he opened the door my heart sank there was Nathan talking to the police. I didn't care what anyone thought of me I just wanted to hug Nathan. Running over to him I collapsed on the bed beside home crying as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Hales I shouldn't have left angry" he said kissing the top of my head. I didn't care about that at all, he was safe he was here and he was mine that's all I cared about.


End file.
